As You Wish
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Servant of Evil SongFic. AU. "As you wish, I will act. That's how it will always be and I will always be your ally." Have you ever have a person who you will always follow even everyone else treat her as an enemy? If so, how much can you give for her?


**As You Wish**

* * *

_You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided pitiful twins  
If it's to protect you, I will even become evil_

* * *

"Alice." Lorina called out seriously, searching straight at the other's eyes for any sight of hesitation. "Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes, mistress." Alice bowed in respect and stared back at her without fear nor doubt. "I will carry the mission as you wish."

She exited the palace and walked to the village, looking for her target and not caring for anything else. She held out a dagger hidden in her hand with a blank face.

And carried out what she was asked to do.

Her world was erupted with screams of anger, hatred, fear, anxious, help and desperation but she never paid a heed to them.

Even with strains of red in her clothes and even if she was followed by the glances of hatred and fear, Alice never cared.

Wrong or right, as her mistress' wish, she would act like a puppet to its puppeteer. Alice would do anything for her mistress.

She was a servant and only as servant she will ever be.

* * *

_We were born under high expectations  
The bell of church blessed us  
For selfish adults' reasons  
Our futures were ripped in two_

* * *

Long ago, there was a twin born from the world. The first to come out was an intelligent and beautiful female able to rule and the second was a cute child-like female with the strength like no other.

They were the best in what they liked most. Lorina, the first child, could create plans that no adult would have ever thought and could even rule at a young age, the perfect successor and Alice, the second child, could fight those triple her size with any weapon of her choice and still manage to win, the perfect weapon.

But they were still children. They could never do the work of adults.

"Big Sister!" Alice called out cheerfully with a small bow in her hands, pointing at an apple with an arrow. "Look, look!"

Lorina smiled at her and walked to where the girl was pointing, smiling wider at the sight. "Good job, Alice! You were able to shot the apple." she said in pride and walked to her twin.

"Really, Big Sis?" Alice looked at her in expectance and excitement, making the female nodded and patted her head. "I'm glad! Big Sister is proud of me!"

"I will always be proud of you, Alice." Lorina giggled but then she turned quiet. "So promise me you'll be proud of me as well?"

"I'm always proud of Big Sis!" the girl announced firmly.

Though, their moment was ruined by a guard. "Sorry for interrupting the moment, princesses but Your Majesty is looking for Princess Lorina." Boris said, mostly looking at Alice.

"I see. Thank you, Boris." Lorina nodded at that but made a warning look at the guard in which Boris returned with a sly smirk. She turned to Alice in apology and said, "I'm sorry, Alice. I have to go to our parents for now."

Alice shook her head. "It's fine, Big Sis! I'll just play with Boris!" she said innocently though it only made Lorina frown in thought and Boris smile in triumph.

Though, the female did leave the two with one last bright smile for Alice and full warning glare at Boris.

Alice looked at Boris who in turned stared back. "Spar?" they said in unison with grins of their own and they had the fun of their life.

But then they got tired and went to rest in the grass fields.

"Say, Boris." Alice started seriously. "Is it weird for me to want my sister to stay and not go?"

Boris stared in confusion and was about to say "yes" when he thought about why Lorina was asked to come. "I guess not." he finally said in sympathy. "I heard they're finally making your sister the ruler."

Alice couldn't help but feel dread at those words and she wondered why.

* * *

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy  
I will protect you  
So just be there smiling and laughing_

* * *

"Alice, are you really fine with this?!" Boris shouted in anger at Alice who was merely glancing at him with a small smile. "You are being asked to kill someone! Are you really okay with that?!"

"Yes." Alice answered, not looking at his eyes that narrowed. "I'm fine if it's Big Sister's wish."

Boris could have shout and try to stop the other but he knew it was useless. "Why do you always follow your sister?" he sighed heavily. "I'm your best friend and this worries me."

Alice looked straight at his eyes and the male immediately noticed the teardrops begging to come out. "She's still my sister even if she does this stuffs and I will always be my sister's ally." she said in determination and stubbornness while smiling in apology. "I'm sorry, Boris."

She left the young man and went outside. She looked blankly at the piece of paper on her hand.

She wore her brown coat and wandered around the place until she found a weapon shop. She took a breath and buried the fear and anxiousness in the deepest part of her heart.

Alice needed to do this. This was her mission, a mission that her sister gave.

"Please I beg of you spare me!"

Closing her heart with one last tear, she slashed with the dagger.

"For Big Sister," she whispered, breathing heavily. "This is for Big Sister. As she wishes, I will act."

She stared at the blood in her hands and closed her eyes.

And opening it again with a bright smile, Alice stared at Lorina who sat on the throne. "I'm back, Big Sis!" she said, running towards the woman and giving her a loving hug. "What do we have for dinner? I'm hungry!"

Lorina patted her head in adoration and laughed freely and innocently. "We're having your favorite, Alice." she answered as a matter of fact.

"Really? Yay!" Alice bounced around cheerfully.

* * *

_When I visited the neighboring country  
I happened to see a brown boy walking in the city  
With his kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight_

* * *

Alice walked to the roads of a country fast increasing in terms of power and sighed as she realized how much this was different from her own country.

The trees and plants were healthy and green. The people were happy and working together. There was no corruption, no evil doers.

The female almost smiled at the sight and she knew it was no good. She didn't need to get attached to anything for her sister wouldn't like that and that would make her job difficult.

Emotions always did that to her and she didn't want to receive another look of disappointment to her sister. She had chosen her emotions before and it almost got her sister hurt. She never wanted to repeat that again.

Alice blinked as an apple was presented at her face. She turned to the person who did that and narrowed her eyes in suspicion and confusion.

"Geez! Eat up!" the young man grinned friendly. "You look like you're hungry."

"I am not hungry." Alice deadpanned, frown in her face.

"See?" he winked mockingly, causing a twitch to surface to the young lady and pointed to her. "You're frowning meaning you're hungry so eat up!"

Alice blinked but then took the apple since she really was hungry though a question was still in her mind. "Why'd you give me an apple?" she asked half-curious and half-disinterested.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have two so it's fine." he answered simply and took a bit on his apple. "By the way, name's Ace."

Alice stared for a minute before nodding in thought. "Alice." she introduced herself as simple as that and quiet down.

Ace looked at her. "You not from here?" he smiled as the female nodded. "Not a much of a talker?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at the question. "I have to go to this country's palace now." she said and was about to turned away when a hand stopped her. She looked at the owner.

Ace grinned ear-to-ear. "I live at the palace. Mind if I accompany you?" he suggested friendly and Alice was able to make a choice for he had already drag her to god knows where.

She never thought she'd fall with him. Literally.

"I'm falling! I'm falling! God, how on earth did you get us to a cliff?!" Alice screamed in fright as she held the other tightly like her life depended on it.

"Whoops! Got lost again~" Ace joked, laughing like this was a normal occurrence. "Hehe, but isn't this fun?"

"What do you mean by that?! This is so not fun at all!"

Alice said what she said and tried to ignore the other but in her heart, a fire was lifted and it grew bigger unnoticed by her as she walked together with Ace who always managed to get lost all the time.

Maybe it was because he treated her different from where she came from or maybe it's because he interest her but one things for sure, Alice kept hearing her heart thump for the other.

And she wondered what it meant.

* * *

_But if the princess wishes that boy removed  
I will answer that  
I wonder why my tears won't stop_

* * *

"Alice, there's something I need you to do." Lorina said angrily. "I need you to get rid of someone who humiliated me and managed to win over the people we needed."

Alice nodded without hesitation. "What is his name, Princess?" she asked in business.

"Ace Heartland." Lorina answered and Alice couldn't help her surprised to surface though her sister didn't notice it. "The first prince of the country which was fast increasing in terms of power."

"I…" Alice stuttered in hesitation before shaking her head and biting her lips. "As you wish."

Lorina smiled gently and for once, it didn't make Alice feel any better than before.

Alice excused herself quickly and went to carry out her mission. She walked around the neighboring country and sighed heavily.

"Here!" a familiar voice came out of nowhere and an apple was offered in front of her. She could feel her heart beating so fast and terror coming to her senses.

Alice looked up to the owner of the apple and felt her heart stopped at the sight of a smiling Ace.

"You're hungry again, huh?" he asked cheerfully and bit the apple in his hand. "Sorry but I got only one apple with me!"

"I…" Alice wanted nothing more than to shout at him to run and get away from here but no voice came out from his mouth. She clenched her hands and bit her tongue.

She then gulped and stared at the male, wishing to the heavens that she was not tearing her eyes out like what was happening to her heart out. "Do you have a time for me?" she asked instead with a fake smile. "Let's do something fun."

Ace blinked at that before nodding with a bright smile. "This is the first time you ask to hang out, usually it's me so I'll definitely treasure it." he stated happily.

And Alice could just feel her heart being stabbed by countless of knives. She laughed inwardly at the humorless situation.

Wasn't it her who told herself not to get emotional for the second time? Didn't it always turn bad whenever she get attach to anyone?

Alice stared at Ace with…fear? Anxiousness? Longing? She didn't know anymore. What she was feeling, why she was hesitating and just what the other was, Alice couldn't answer any of those questions.

And with every step that they took to the darkness, she felt heavy and her breathing tightened. Her heart was screaming "no" while her mind was shouting "do it".

Every bit of her body wanted to run away from all of this and her mouth was desperately wanting to apologize and apologize like there was no tomorrow.

She closed her eyes tight and pulled out her dagger.

"Say, why are we—?" Ace froze at the dagger in his head and looked at Alice who was looking anywhere but him. He smiled weakly. "Hehe, so it was true huh?" he asked unsurprised. "You really are a killer."

Alice said nothing and the young man continued on.

"I heard rumors about you being the best fighter in your country that would kill anyone on sight." he said knowingly. "But I didn't mind it much since it was all for your sister, right?"

The female stared at him in shock. She was sure she never told him about his family.

"The first time I went to your country, I was ten and I think you were eight." Ace recalled fondly. "I saw you playing with your sister innocently and then after many years, I heard rumors about you being a killer. Guess I just made a note about that and deduced you did it for your sister."

Alice could faintly remember a boy she had once saw in the palace that was cold and mean to everyone. She slightly wondered if Ace was the boy.

"But I was correct, right?" Ace asked more to himself than the other and chuckled humorlessly, holding the dagger by his hands and causing them to bleed. "I was jealous you know… You would do anything for your sister, even if it's to kill me because you love her so much."

That snapped Alice out of her daze and held the dagger closer to the flesh. She didn't know what else was stopping her when she needed to do this but it was there.

That unknown reason was stronger than her determination.

"But Alice, I'm glad you are the one who will kill me." Ace said finally, taking the action to move the dagger to his heart. Alice's eyes widened and tears seemed to drop everlastingly.

"I'm glad the last one I see is the person I love most."

"Ah." Alice finally said a word. "Love, huh?"

She gripped onto the other. "That was what I was feeling, right? That was what stopped me…" Alice mumbled devastatingly with tears that didn't ever want to stop.

"I loved Ace."

It was really ironic. Everything in her life was ironic and she really hated them.

Alice closed her eyes again, only to open them to stare at her sister who was worried.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Lorina asked, going to where she was. "Your eyes are red."

And no matter how much Alice wanted to say she was okay and this was nothing, she just continued with her tears.

As her sister wished, Alice would act. Simple as that, was that right?

But she wondered why it seemed so hard for her to answer Lorina's wish to stop crying.

* * *

_You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided lovely twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent_

* * *

There was a twin so unusual to everyone else. They were in different ranks though the other was also a royal blood but they were also the closest twins in the world.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" Alice asked neutrally.

Lorina pouted childishly. "Oh, Alice, just call me "Big Sis" like you used to." she stated kindly, making the other female smile slightly.

"As you wish, Big Sister." Alice said adoringly though it was reserved. "Why did you call me?"

"Let's eat together!" Lorina suggested with a bright smile. "It's been a while since we have lunch together."

Alice nodded. "I'll go cook lunch then." she said to herself but was shocked when her sister pulled her.

"No!" Lorina glared firmly. "I'll be the one to cook for today."

The dark blonde looked nervous. "But I'm—"

"No buts!" her sister interrupted quickly while going to the kitchen.

Alice sighed at that while wearing a slight smile. This was her real sister, not the one on the throne or the one ordering everyone around and she love her sister dearly.

But…wasn't there always a "but"?

She held out that thought as an explosion came from the kitchen and she hurried to check on her sister.

"Big Sis, are you—" Alice paused at the sight of her sister covered in dirt and her hair tangled out. "—okay?"

"Alice." Lorina called out and laughed loudly. "I seemed to not be a master in cooking."

"What were you doing?" Alice asked curiously and at the back of her head, she was thinking how it really was possible for someone to explode a kitchen by her cooking.

"Boiling water."

Alice put her hands on her mouth, trying hard not to laugh but failing miserable.

Lorina frowned at that. "Don't laugh at someone's weakness." she stated offended but then smiled happily. "But I'm glad you're laughing again. After I sent you the mission to kill Ace Heartland, you seemed to be depressed."

Alice froze at the name but then faked a smile that no one was able to tell. "Sorry, Big Sis! I was sick at that time." she lied always and every single time, it was believed by everyone else.

"I see." Lorina nodded and Alice smiled inwardly.

See? Wasn't Alice right? Everyone could never tell and she'd rather it be that way.

After all, she was merely a servant for her sister. She didn't need to feel anything else other than that.

Lorina then laughed aloud. "I'm not good in cooking, am I?" she said, changing the topic.

Alice really did smile. Maybe she was just making excuses but it was a fact that she would do anything for her sister to protect her and her smiles and laughter.

"How about I teach you, Big Sis?"

* * *

_Before long the angry townspeople  
Will probably overthrow us  
Even if we so rightly deserve this  
Despite that, I will still defy them_

* * *

"Rebellion…" Alice muttered as she watched the village secretly in the dark. "Many of them…"

She went to Lorina's room and opened the room. "Big Sister." Alice called out seriously and the woman looked at her. "We need to escape. There are many people who are out to get you."

"What do you mean?" Lorina asked confusedly. "You can just beat them all, can't you?"

Alice looked grim. "Sister, there's a difference between what we are facing now from before." she stated knowingly. "They have a cause. They work in unison and they aren't just revolts. This is rebellion, Lorina."

"Just for one man?" Lorina said in astonishment. "Are they stupid?"

"No." Alice smiled weakly and could feel teardrops wanting to come at the mere thought of the other. She kept them in control and wondered why she felt this way again. "This is for their family member and for their prince, Lorina. Like what I'm doing for you."

Lorina said nothing at that and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She indirectly insulted her sister.

"That's why…" Alice pulled out a wig and her clothes. "Act as me and escape. No one will try to attack you for they will think you are me, the most powerful person in the village."

"What about you?" Lorina couldn't help but ask.

Alice just smiled and closed her eyes.

She knew they deserved this. She knew that far too well but she couldn't ever betray her sister, she loved her far too much and would always be her ally.

That's why…

She could feel tears falling down her cheeks and could hear the footsteps of millions of people out to get her sister.

That's why…

Alice opened her eyes and held out one last smile at the sight of her killer.

That's why…

"Princess Lorina, you must probably know why we're here, right?" the leader stated like a gentleman and if the young lady was not mistaken, he was called "Joker".

Alice opened her mouth and stood with pride.

"That's right. You are here to kill me."

* * *

_I am a princess, you are a fugitive  
Destiny divided sad twins  
If you are proclaimed evil  
Then I also have the same evil blood in my veins_

* * *

Lorina held tightly her sister's dagger in her hands with gloves. She was recalling everything that happened and was noticing things she never noticed from the beginning.

The first time she asked Alice to kill was at the age of 13, three years after she had been announced as the true throne for the country. She at that time was merely thinking of how to make her parents proud that she never cared about what her sister felt in doing something like that.

There was also the time when she asked of her sister to get rid of anyone who dared to disrespect and to disobey her and she knew Boris was one of them.

What could someone feel at killing her own best friend?

Lorina didn't know but she was sure Alice did and that was why her sister failed to do just that and only was able to kill when Boris actually did planned to kill Lorina.

And those last words of Boris were now haunting the woman.

"Devil…" she whispered angrily as she kept on running. "That's who I am, right? I am evil. It isn't Alice but me. I am the cause of everything that Alice has done. I am the evil one, not Alice."

Then, she noticed about the weird actions of Alice when she had killed Ace Heartland and asked anyone she could about it, only to found out that Ace might have been her sister's first love.

And Lorina, she…asked of her to kill those important people in her life.

What kind of sister would do that?!

"The horrible type." Lorina answered dejectedly. "I took away everything she treasured. Her best friend, her love and her innocence and kind heart, I took them all away. I'm the evil one and most definitely the worst sister ever known."

She laughed with no humor. "Would someone believe if I say it's for her own good?" Lorina asked herself. "That this was all so I could protect her."

But her mind and heart answered back with certainty, "No."

And Lorina wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

_A long time ago in a certian place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom  
And there rulling over all at the throne was  
My very cute sibling_

* * *

"So are you ready to die, Princess Lorina or should I say Princess Alice?" Joker asked, grinning widely at the glare sent to him.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked angrily, ready to kill if necessary.

"No reason, I just know." Joker said mockingly and leaned to the female's ear. "If you just say that you're not your sister, we might spare you."

"Shut up!" she spat at him in blinded fury. "I'm doing this because I want to and if you are to tell, I'm going to kill you!"

"And who do you think's the one rightful to say threats?" he asked, smiling pleasantly and then smirked as he held her tight. "The one caught or the one free?"

Alice struggled at the hold and glared furiously at the man.

"Why are you even doing something like this for her?" Joker asked curiously.

"Because she is my sister and I will always be her ally!"

* * *

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy  
I will protect you  
So just be there smiling and laughing_

* * *

This was for Lorina. It always was and Alice walked in dignity, showing no fear.

She briefly met the blank eyes of Joker but paid no heed to him. They had been acquaintance with their small talks but that didn't mean Alice would just betray her sister for him.

No, this was all for her sister.

Be if death was what followed her decision, she would not regret it.

The only thing Alice would ever regret was not being able to tell how much her love for Boris, Ace and Lorina were. And perhaps, she would regret being late in befriending Joker at some point.

But it was fine.

As the pages of her story were ending fast, Alice would not face them with fear. She would embrace them and give the smiles of gratefulness and kindness.

Alice put her head on those wooden something and closed her eyes, wishing.

* * *

_If I could be reborn  
At that time I'd like to play with you again_

* * *

"Stop that right now!" Lorina shouted at some bullies who were picking one small girl. The boys turn at the girl and ran for their lives. She humped and kneeled down to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Ah." the girl blinked in wonder and bowed politely at Lorina. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Alice and those guys were just some friends of Black who wants nothing more than to get rid of me."

Lorina glared at those words. "Well, that isn't nice." she said with visible anger but then smiled softly at Alice. "My name is Lorina. Nice to meet you, Alice."

Alice returned the smile even though it's small. "Nice to meet you, too." she replied awkwardly.

"Does that bullying happen to you always? Don't you have someone with you?" Lorina couldn't help the curiosity but then apologized at how sensitive she was. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be nosy."

"It's fine." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I have a twin though he mostly annoys me and a best friend who is far too protective. But nope, this doesn't really happen that much."

"A twin and best friend?" Lorina titled her head.

"A male twin named Ace and we look and act nothing alike." the dark blonde explained bluntly then turned gentle. "And Boris is my best friend who is someone I can count on always."

Lorina smiled softly and thought aloud.

"They say twins are actually lovers that were separated in their past lives."

Alice blinked and laughed out loud. "Me and Ace?" she asked between laughs. "That's so hilarious and definitely impossible!"

"Well, you never know." Lorina stated though she was giggling at the other's reaction. "You know, Alice… I feel like I'm connected to you somehow, weird huh?"

Alice stopped laughing to smile brightly and to shake her head.

"I kinda feel the same way."

* * *

**A/N: ...sorry? Well, this is what happens when I watched "Servant of Evil" when I was sick.**


End file.
